


Трудная добыча

by Heidel



Category: Salt (2010), The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Аиши и Солт много общего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трудная добыча

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hard to Get](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337509) by [lady_krysis (saekhwa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis). 



> Фик переведен для команды WTF The Losers 2015  
> Бета ShotaLouch
> 
> Кроссовер с фильмом ["Солт" (2010)](http://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/447284/)

Клавиатура выскальзывает из-под руки Аиши и с грохотом падает на пол, когда Солт рывком сдергивает с неё штаны, толкает её на стол и засовывает в неё два пальца. Аиша выгибается, ей в спину жестко упирается монитор. Пальцами она впивается в плечо Солт, чтобы удержать равновесие.

— Аиша, — приветствует её Солт, и в ответ она приподнимает бедра, встречая каждый толчок.

Аиша забирается под юбку Солт — единственной причиной, по которой она могла её надеть, была работа под прикрытием, а, значит, они, вероятно, преследуют одну и ту же цель, — и засовывает руку между её ног. Даже сейчас они соревнуются, кто кончит первой.

Сначала дрожь пробегает по телу Солт — как и всегда, — и Аиша закрывает глаза, сильнее и резче насаживаясь на её пальцы. Она двигает пальцами внутри Солт с той же отчаянной торопливостью. Солт не издает ни звука, едва двигает бедрами, прижимаясь лицом к шее Аиши. Она тяжело дышит, обдавая горячим дыханием влажную от пота кожу Аиши, и та громко и бесстыдно стонет за них обеих.

Она говорит: 

— Сильнее, — потому что любит грязный и быстрый секс, и у них мало времени.

Аишу сотрясает дрожь, и она кончает, зубами впившись в плечо Солт, языком чувствуя мягкую ткань её блузки. Она отодвигается, пытается отдышаться и смотрит на Солт. Щеки Солт залиты ярким румянцем, волосы растрепались от борьбы, а глаза кажутся стеклянными. Аиша победно улыбается.

Он чувствует себя так, будто всё кости в её теле расплавились, и удовлетворенно растягивается на столе, когда Солт, наконец, вытаскивает из нее пальцы. Солт делает это нарочито медленно, и Аиша снова дрожит и едва не кончает еще раз. Она хватает запястье Солт и вылизывает её пальцы, когда та говорит: 

— Ты знаешь, это мой диск.

Аиша смеется.

— Не сегодня.

***

Аиша подставляет лицо и тело струям горячей воды. Она стоит под ними, впитывая тепло, и онемевшие пальцы рук и ног сначала слегка покалывает, а затем ощутимо колет, когда кровообращение начинает восстанавливаться.

Аиша долго моется в душе, пока боль в мышцах не начинает стихать, и стекающая в слив вода не перестает окрашиваться кровью и грязью. Сегодня не первый раз, когда ей пришлось выбираться из-под обломков разрушенного здания. Всё получилось, и диск, ради которого всё затевалось, она забрала с собой. Она научилась ценить маленькие победы, какими бы они ни были.

Она выходит из ванной, завернувшись в полотенце, и поднимает свою «Беретту» и диск.

— Ты это ищешь? — спрашивает она.

— Аиша, — с улыбкой оборачивается Солт. Она внимательно разглядывает Аишу, задерживая взгляд на порезах и синяках на лице и плечах, и так старательно не смотрит на диск, что становится понятно, насколько сильно он ей нужен. 

—Ты залезла туда только чтобы достать его для меня?

Аиша ухмыляется и бросает ей диск. 

— Я уже получила то, что мне нужно.

Солт ловит диск и ловко прячет там, где его никто не найдет.

— Конечно.

Она остается на месте достаточно долго, чтобы Аиша могла оттолкнуть её от стола, в котором она пыталась рыться, и повалить на пол. Аиша раздвигает ноги Солт и лижет её клитор, пока рот не наполняется влагой, и Солт дрожит, насаживаясь на её пальцы. 

***

Аиша оскаливается и шипит, когда Солт нажимает большим пальцем на темно-пурпурный синяк размером с кулак на её ребрах. Остальные синяки разбросаны по животу и бедрам Аиши, и, прежде чем Солт начинает исследовать их, Аиша хватает её руку, направляет между своих ног и трется об неё, ощущая грубые мозоли, оставленные оружием на кончиках пальцев Солт. 

— Аиша, — нетерпеливо произносит Солт.

— Это моё, — говорит Аиша, и прижимается ртом к губам Солт в нелепой пародии на поцелуй.

Она прикусывает губы Солт и засовывает её указательный палец в себя. Аишу сразу же пронзает электрический ток удовольствия, и она судорожно вздыхает. Солт гладит её по щеке, словно они занимаются чем-то милым и приятным, и Аиша хватает её за задницу и трахает быстро и жестко, используя губы, зубы и язык с той же точностью, с какой использует свою «Беретту» или спрятанный в ботинке нож. Когда Аиша кончает, губы Солт покрасневшие и опухшие.

Позже Солт говорит: 

— Я ищу кое-кого, — и подкрашивает губы помадой.

Аиша собирает волосы в небрежный узел и произносит: 

— Я тоже.

***

— Нам пора прекратить встречаться при таких обстоятельствах, — напряженно усмехается Солт.

Аиша перешагивает через залитое кровью тело, лежащее на полу, и пожимает плечами. 

— Наверно, это судьба.

Солт негромко смеется в ответ.

— Ни ты, ни я не верим в это.

Аиша подходит к компьютеру, который Солт уже взломала. 

— Образ диска?

Соль кивает и улыбка пропадает с её лица. Она нажимает Enter на клавиатуре.

Аиша бьет кулаком по экрану. 

— Мне нужен этот файл.

— Если он тебе нужен, тебе придется подождать. 

Ухмыльнувшись, Аиша подходит к Солт сзади, проводит рукой по её животу, забирается под пояс джинсов. 

— Ненавижу ждать, — шепчет она и ласкает пальцами клитор Солт.

Солт резко выдыхает, но откидывается назад и прижимается к Аише, пока копируются файлы.

***

Здание погружается в темноту, и обе женщины слишком хорошо подготовлены и натренированы, чтобы рисковать понапрасну. Поэтому когда свет фар отражается в гладкой поверхности ножа, который Аиша приставляет к горлу Солт, а Солт прижимает дуло пистолета к её ребрам, Аиша почти смеется. Она слизывает кровь с зубов и улыбается, проводя плоской стороной лезвия между грудей Солт. 

— Тебя разыскивают.

Солт засовывает ствол кольта между ног Аиши и напоминает ей:

— Тебя тоже. 

Когда они трахаются, кровь Аиши еще кипит от адреналина. Он притупляет боль от драки до несильной пульсации, которую Аиша не может отличить от течения крови в жилах, когда кончает.

Пока они зачищают здание, избавляясь от офицеров и охраны, Солт поворачивается к Аише, приоткрывая губы, но на выдохе закрывает рот и её дыхание собирается в холодном воздухе белым облачком пара.

***

Солт стоит посреди нью-йоркской квартиры, где Аиша прячет Фатиму и еще нескольких женщин от мужчин, которые пытались их продать. Солт кивает им с уважением, которое они заслуживают, затем встречается взглядом с Аишей. Аиша опускает «Беретту».

Фатима говорит, что Солт надо накормить, но когда Солт, пошатываясь, делает несколько шагов, Фатима меняет мнение и теперь настаивает, что она должна полежать в теплой ванне. Пока Солт отмокает в воде, Аиша зашивает её раны.

Когда они уходят, Фатима стискивает руки Аиши и шепчет молитву на пушту.

Аиша не мешает ей, хотя и считает, что это пустая трата времени, и сжимает руки Фатимы.

— За мной не следили, — говорит Солт.

Аиша поглаживает спусковой крючок «Беретты».

Они стоят на улице, и Аиша уже подняла руку, чтобы поймать такси, когда Солт произносит одно слово:

— Макс.

Аиша прячет пистолет в карман штанов, прикрывает сверху футболкой и кивает. Когда такси притормаживает у обочины, она обнимает Солт за талию, и Солт опирается на неё, перенося вес с раненой ноги. 

— Я думаю, это значит, что у нас есть общий враг, — говорит Аиша.

***

Руки Аиши в крови, и капли падают на пол, оставляя след, когда она идет к шкафу.

Солт смотрит на неё, стоя в дверях, и тем же мягким тоном, что и несколько лет назад, говорит: 

— Макс.

Она бросает Аише диск, и та с легкостью его ловит. Аиша смотрит на гладкую радужную поверхность и думает, поможет ли это найти тех, кто убил её отца.

Она поднимает глаза на Солт, жестом указывает на комнату позади неё, и от взмаха руки стена забрызгана каплями крови. Аиша не может бросить свой подарок ей прямо в руки, но она уверена, Солт поймет.

— Один из твоих товарищей.

Они обмениваются хищными улыбками, и Солт, взглянув на распростертое на кровати тело, горячо целует Аишу, подтверждая правильность её поступка. Аише пора уходить, и она выскальзывает через окно.

— Удачной охоты, — говорит Солт, и Аиша едва слышно смеется и посылает Солт поцелуй, который та, скорее всего, даже не увидит.


End file.
